Tonberry Kitten and Sithy's Question Hour!
by Tonberry Kitten
Summary: Yay, Sithy control in this one! Thank you, lady t!
1. Before We Get Started

*~*Tonberry Kitten and Sithy's Question Hour!*~*  
  
*T.K. walks out, carrying her Cait Sith doll, and flips on the lights. Instantly, cute music starts  
playing and T.K. strikes a pose while Sithy chirps "Welcome to T.K. and Sithy's Question Hour!"  
with a disgusted look on her face*  
  
T.K.: *takes her seat* Hi, everyone! Welcome to Tonberry Kitten and Sithy's Question Hour.  
We...er, we don't have any questioners, but we haven't even explained what the show is about!  
What you do is write in with a question, pretty much anything about FFX, and me and Sithy will  
try to answer it - plus, we're gonna be having some guest stars! Not only will good friends be  
joining me on this show, but we'll have the FFX characters themselves come to answer some  
questions!   
  
Sithy: I better be getting paid for this... *crosses her arms, looking grumpy* And where's my  
chair? You promised me my own chair!  
  
T.K.: Chair? Oh! Your...chair! *tries not to let on that she forgot about it, and instead calls  
backstage* Hey, guys! How's Sithy's chair coming along?  
  
*no answer*  
  
T.K.: Well...eheh...they must be, er, working on it right now!   
  
Sithy: You FORGOT, didn't you?  
  
T.K.: ...yes...don't hurt me...  
  
Sithy: Oi. The first day of our show and already things are going wrong!  
  
T.K.: Uh, guys? Before Sithy hurts me, will you PLEASE send in questions, to keep her busy?  
Her attitude flares up when she isn't busy...*screams backstage* FOR YEVON'S SAKE! MAKE  
A CHAIR FOR HER!  
  
Backstage voice: Okay! Okay! We're on it!  
  
Sithy: I'm pacified. For now. *sits back, still grumpy*  
  
T.K.: Eheh...questions, please?  
  
  
-T.K.: Send in your questions on a review, and note that Sithy's the expert on everyone but  
Seymour...all Seymour-related questions go to me! Plus, if you wanna guest star, just tell us!- 


	2. The First Show (Sithy's Madness Prevails...

*~*Tonberry Kitten and Sithy's Question Hour!*~*  
  
*T.K. walks out, carrying her Cait Sith doll, and flips on the lights. Instantly, cute music starts  
playing and T.K. strikes a pose while Sithy chirps "Welcome to T.K. and Sithy's Question Hour!"  
with a disgusted look on her face*  
  
T.K.: *takes her seat* Welcome to the second episode of T.K. and Sithy's Question Hour! We  
actually have some questions, I'm so very happy! And I- *is cut off by Sithy*  
  
Sithy: Let's just get to the questions. *relaxes comfortably in her chair* Ok, here is one  
from...Aar0n-koneko. It says: "Tonberry-Kitten-chan, is there any particular reason why you're  
afraid of that doll? Does it have some black-mail info about you or something or is it really a big  
strong robot in disguise? And er... Do you think FFX is cool? Would you go out with me? *flee*"  
  
T.K.: Aheh. ^^; The true reason I'm afraid of Sithy...let's just say that for a doll, she has some  
intensely strong magic attacks. And yes, she has blackmail info on me... *stifles the doll* Do I  
think FFX is cool? Of course I do, baka. Why else would I sit there for hours on end and play it  
when I'm supposed to be sleeping? And as for the going out with you...I thought I already was?  
:P  
  
Sithy: uu;;;; Next question...  
  
T.K.: You're kidding! We got more than one?! WAI!   
  
Sithy: This one is from Golden Sephy and Silver Sephy. And it says... "Golden Sephy: anything  
about final fantasy, eh.  
  
Silver Sephy(Golden Sephy's sidekick):Oh, I have a question.  
  
G.S.:Well then, out with it.  
  
S.S.:Ok. um, What is your favorite ff character,T.K.?  
  
G.S.:Now, for my question. Can Silver Sephy and I be Guest stars? My name is Re(pronounced  
Ray) and his name is Takt. We are both Sephiroth fans. ^-^   
Takt is a boy, and I am a girl. His hair is silver while mine is gold. Is there anything else you  
should know?  
  
S.S.:Um, how 'bout the fact that we look almost like Sephiroth, every thing 'cept our hair color.  
  
G.S.:Including the masemune.(did I spell that right?)Thank you for your time.  
  
S.S.: "Thank you, your patronage is very much appreciated."-Rin"  
  
T.K.: My favorite FF character? Uhh... *hides the half-finished drawing in her hand*  
Uhh...don't shoot me...but Seymour. ^^;;; And about guest starring...sure! I'm always up for  
having guest stars. ^-^ And it's spelled "Masamune"...not to make you mad by correcting it or  
anything. Aheh. Well...uh...okay, you can guest-star. ^_^; Sithy...gimme that. *snatches letter*  
Who's next?  
  
Sithy: A guest star, someone you invited...actually two someones...I'm so *stifles a yawn* excited  
about this. Can't ya tell?  
  
T.K.: Er...yeah. Right, Sithy. *sweatdrops* Well...here come our guest stars, folks...introducing  
the one and only Seymour Guado, and my very best friend Cass Yuy!  
  
*Seymour and Cass walk out, glaring at one another, and sit at opposite ends of the studio*  
  
Sithy: *thinking* Maybe this'll turn into Jerry Springer...  
  
T.K.: Erm...so...Cass, didn't you, uh, have some, err, questions for Seymour? *sweatdrop lightly*   
  
Cass: I'm not speaking to him until he gives my Moogle doll back!  
  
Seymour: Well, she hit me over the head with it!  
  
T.K.: *sigh* Give it back, roushi-sama.  
  
Seymour: Oh...fine...*flings the doll at Cass*  
  
Cass: *is smacked in the face with the doll* Ow...  
  
T.K.: *forces a perky smile onto her face* On with the questioning, now that Cass has her  
Moogle doll *peers at a carefully hidden notecard* Mog-nose back!  
  
Cass: *hugs Mog-nose tightly* Okay, Seymour. Let's get this over with...  
  
*The whole studio is silent*  
  
Cass: ...You perverted people. I meant the questioning!  
  
Seymour: *sweatdrop*  
  
Cass: *grumbles and pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket* Okay, first...let's get off some vital  
stats so everyone knows something about you...  
1: How tall are you?  
2: How old are you?  
3: Where were you born?  
4: What is your job?  
5: Are you evil?  
  
Seymour: *sweatdrops again*  
1: About 6'1"...not exactly sure...  
2: 28...but I thought everyone knew that.  
3: Obviously, Guadosalam...  
4: My job? Er...maester and leader of the Guado...  
5: No comment. *large sweatdrop*  
  
Cass: Ok, on to the REAL questioning...  
1: Why do you wear those clothes if they make you look fat?  
2: What are those things on your chest? *she walks over to him and pokes one*  
  
Seymour: Hey! Hands off the merchandise!  
  
Cass: Uhh...whatever.  
3: What the hell is with your hair? I mean, I love it...but I hate it...but...uh, next.  
4: What's with all these goofy tassels? *pulls on one*  
  
Seymour: Quit it!  
  
T.K.: Cass...sit down... *sweatdrop!*  
  
Cass: *sits down, right next to Seymour, with a slightly evil smile* That's it. Start answering,  
bub.  
  
Seymour: Okay.  
1: Because the people who made my outfit were really stupid...and I don't have anything else to  
wear. *sob, sob*  
2: They're tattoos...they're SUPPOSED to be Yevon symbols, I've heard...  
3: I'm not supposed to give away my secret. *shifty glare*  
  
Cass: Uh-uh, you're gonna answer! *hefts Mog-nose threateningly*  
  
Seymour: Ack, okay! It's...er...a large barrel of hair gel and a little bit of...hardening magic...  
  
T.K.: *falls off her chair, then sits on it again, her face pink*  
  
Sithy: *snorts loudly*  
  
Seymour: *chooses to ignore them*  
And 4: I told you, the people who made my outfit were really stupid...  
  
Cass: *looks like she's trying not to either laugh or get up and run*  
  
Sithy: *mutters just loud enough for everyone to hear* The day a Guado needs hardening magic...  
  
T.K.: Sithy! *claps a hand over the doll's mouth, her face bright red*  
  
Seymour: *puts his hands over his face* Of all the co-stars you could have had, T.K.!  
  
T.K.: Hey, I like my doll...when she isn't being a BRAT. *picks her up by the tail and shakes her*  
  
Sithy: OW! OW! QUIT THAT!  
  
T.K.: *drops her into the chair* No more comments out of you, young...er...lady? Doesn't sound  
right...I know! No more comments, young plushi!  
  
Sithy: *mutter*  
  
Cass: *is snickering quietly*  
  
Seymour: *smacks her over the head with his staff* Ungrateful person, you just like seeing me get  
embarrassed on public TV! Me, a maester of Yevon!  
  
Cass: Yup.  
  
T.K.: Er...yah...sure...eheh...  
  
Sithy: That's all the time we have for today, folks. Come back next time for *evil grin* Sithy and  
Tonberry Kitten's question hour!  
  
*Seymour flees, with Cass right on his heels*  
  
T.K.: HEY! My name comes first! It's MY show! *chases Sithy offstage*  
  
*lights go off* 


	3. More Guest Stars (And Punching Of Punch ...

*~*Tonberry Kitten and Sithy's Question Hour!*~*  
  
*T.K. walks out, carrying her Cait Sith doll, and flips on the lights. Instantly, cute music starts  
playing and T.K. strikes a pose while Sithy chirps "Welcome to T.K. and Sithy's Question Hour!"  
with a disgusted look on her face*  
  
T.K.: *takes her seat* Welcome back to the question hour! Today, we actually have some real  
live guest stars lined up...and Seymour returns to answer some questions asked him! Sithy, take it  
away.  
  
Sithy: Introducing our first two guest stars of today, Golden Sephy and Silver Sephy, otherwise  
known as Re and Takt!  
  
*Golden Sephy (Re) and Silver Sephy (Takt) come out and sit down next to T.K.*  
  
T.K.: Well, Re and Takt, welcome to the show. Oh...and I see you've brought your pet Moomba  
with you? Maybe it can keep Sithy company for a bit?  
  
Re: Okay, as long as they don't get in a fight...Moomba has a bit of an attitude...  
  
T.K.: Well, so does Sithy. *eyes the doll, which is grinning widely*  
  
Sithy: Here's our next guest stars, Black Phoenix and Xiongmao the plushi panda!  
  
*Black Phoenix walks out carrying the panda and sits next to Takt*  
  
T.K.: Now, Black Phoenix, you had some questions?  
  
Black Phoenix: Yeah...but they're for Seymour. ^^;;  
  
*Seymour comes running out and trips over his robe*  
  
T.K., Black Phoenix, Sithy, Re, Takt, Moomba: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seymour: *gets up* Sorry I'm late... *sits down by Sithy*  
  
Black Phoenix: Well, I have some questions for you, Seymour.  
  
Seymour: Uh...yay, questions for me?  
  
T.K.: Anyone want something to drink? Punch bowl's right there...  
  
Black Phoenix: OOH! Punch bowl! *punches punch bowl*   
  
Seymour: Nooo! My mom's fruit punch!  
  
Black Phoenix: Sorry. I thought that was what it was for. Anyhoo, on to the asking of the  
questions thing...  
1: Do you even like Yuna?  
2: What is it with making your mom your aeon?  
3: Have you ever ridden a chocobo?  
4: How do you feel about Tidus?  
5: Do you like the song, "Suteki Da Ne"? Y'know, the song they play when Yuna and Tidus are  
makin' out under water?  
  
Seymour: Uh...okay then...here goes.  
1: She's nice, pretty...but sometimes she can be really stubborn...but yeah, I like her.  
2: It wasn't my choice! *sob, sob* She became a fayth willingly. She said she didn't have much  
time left...and I didn't want her to leave me...so she became my aeon. Rather nice that she didn't  
leave me, isn't it?  
3: Once. It threw me into a mud puddle. Idiotic thing.  
4: He's a brat! And he keeps trying to kill me! *sob*  
5: Well, the first time I heard it, it made me cry... *looks embarrassed* And they did WHAT?!  
  
Black Phoenix: Made out under water.  
  
Seymour: *starts to cry*  
  
T.K.: Erm... *reaches over and pats Seymour on the arm* There, there, you know she didn't  
really love you.  
  
Seymour: *sniffle* But I loved her... *sob*  
  
Sithy: *rolls her eyes* On to a letter. This is from Jennifer Kinneas and it reads "WHERE DID  
SEYMOUR GET HIS SHIRT?!"  
  
T.K., Black Phoenix, Moomba, Seymour, Re, Takt: What shirt?  
  
Sithy: That's my question. *pokes Seymour's bare chest* Do you see a shirt here? Nuh-uh. No  
shirt.  
  
Seymour: That tickles.  
  
Moomba: *hops off of Takt's lap, runs over to Seymour, and tickles him*  
  
Seymour: *giggles* Get off me, you idiotic thing! Argh!  
  
Sithy: *joins in the tickling*  
  
T.K.: *sweatdrops and pours herself a glass of punch*  
  
Takt: Can I get some of that?  
  
T.K.: Sure thing. *pours a glass for Takt* Re?  
  
Re: Why not?  
  
T.K.: *hands Takt his glass, and gets some punch for Re*  
  
Seymour: *shoves Moomba and Sithy away* Get these crazy dolls away from me!  
  
Sithy: *smirks and returns to her chair*  
  
Moomba: *returns to Takt's lap*  
  
T.K.: Here...drink this, you look like you could use it. *shoves her glass into Seymour's hand*  
  
Seymour: Oh...thanks. *drinks it in one gulp*  
  
Re: *sips her punch* We have any more letters?  
  
T.K.: No, but another of my very best friends is coming onto the show today. Let's all welcome  
Lizsterine!  
  
*Lizsterine walks out and sits down next to Seymour*  
  
T.K.: So, Lizsterine...happy to be on the show?  
  
Lizsterine: Of course I am. It isn't often I guest star on things. :P  
  
Sithy: *wriggles out of her chair and runs to Lizsterine*  
  
Lizsterine: *picks Sithy up* Nice to see you too. ^_^  
  
Sithy: You never come visit us anymore. *puts her paws on her hips*  
  
T.K.: Don't bug the guest stars, Sithy...  
  
Lizsterine: Anyways, I had a question for ya, Seymour.  
  
Seymour: Another question for me? Cool...  
  
Lizsterine: Why are you so damn sexy? X3  
  
Sithy: ...  
  
Re: *spits her mouthful of punch across the room*  
  
Takt: *chokes*  
  
Moomba: ...  
  
T.K.: *just grins*  
  
Black Phoenix: Oo;;  
  
Seymour: Er...because...I am? *is blushing majorly* I'm...er...glad you...think so.  
  
Sithy: Uh... *eyes the clock thankfully* That's...all the time we have for today...join us next time  
on T.K. and Sithy's Question Hour, cause we're gonna bring Tidus and Yuna on the show.  
  
*Everyone walks off in a sort of daze, except for Lizsterine and T.K. The lights go out.* 


	4. Pacification Of Sithy

*~*Tonberry Kitten and Sithy's Question Hour!*~*  
  
*T.K. walks out, carrying her Cait Sith doll, and flips on the lights. Instantly, cute music starts playing and T.K. strikes a pose while Sithy chirps "Welcome to T.K. and Sithy's Question Hour!" with a disgusted look on her face*  
  
T.K.: *sits down* Once again, it's time for the question hour! Today we have Tidus, Yuna, Lulu and Auron guest starring, and Seymour returns! Come on out, you five!  
  
*Tidus, Yuna, Seymour, Lulu and Auron run out, whacking each other over the head with their various weapons, then sit down*  
  
Sithy: Oo;;;  
  
T.K.: Erm. Sure. Okay, we have a letter, right Sithy?  
  
Sithy: Yes. But let me read it. *shakes it open* This is from... pureVENOM. And it says... "Oh wow, I like these fics. They're so interactive and fun! I need some cheering up. Latin's been canceled in our school... Grrr...  
Ahem! One-- Auron, how DO you feel about being killed...and then 'dying' again?? 'Tis sucky, no??  
Two-- Yuna, what did you EVER see in Tidus (hehe, you could SEEE right THROUGH him in the  
end), and if you had a kid, would you name him/her 'Tuna'?? (Yours and Tidus's name together.)  
Three-- ARGH!! Why don't you stay DEAD, Seymour, and WHY are you so crazily powerful!?!  
Four-- Lulu, why don't you put on a freaking shirt?  
Five-- Auron, how'd you get that nifty scar over yer eye?? Isn't it neat?!?  
Six-- Hiyaz, Anima! How ya been??  
Well, that's all for now. Good job on your fic. It's valde cute. Hehe, punch bowl. Continue soon!  
Vale!"  
  
Auron: Yes, it sucks. I hate being dead. *sniffles* Dead people never get the hot chicks.  
  
All others: Oo;  
  
Yuna: I'm not exactly sure myself...ack! Just kidding! *dodges a whap from Tidus' sword* I just liked the way he was and stuff...you know...and that seeing right through him, that was creepy...and we would NOT name our kid after a FISH if we had a kid, for Yevon's sake.  
  
Seymour: Because...I don't like being dead...it's...uncomfortable. You only get to wander around the Farplane and stuff...and...my being powerful? Uh...I just am, I guess...heheh...blame Jyscal for not teaching me to despise power, I guess...  
  
Lulu: Because...I like my dress, okay? *glare*  
  
Auron: It was Yunalesca's fault. She struck me down and ruined my good looks... *sob*  
  
All others: Oo;;;  
  
Anima: *appears* Graaaaaaaaar. *vanishes*  
  
Seymour: That's Anima-speak for "very well, thank you."  
  
T.K.: Er, you speak Anima?  
  
Seymour: Well, she is my aeon.  
  
T.K.: Oh. Right. Anyways, thanks for the compliment, pureVENOM! I try. ^^ And vale to you too! (yes, I know what that means.)  
  
Sithy: *rolls her eyes* Where's all the fan mail? I thought I had fan mail!  
  
T.K.: Nope.  
  
Sithy: Well...nutbunnies. GET ME FAN MAIL!  
  
T.K.: Silly, we have letters! *opens one* This is from... lady t. And she says: "okokok...i wanna go on! Can Yuna answer these questions?  
for Yuna:   
1) Is Valefor your favorite aeon? Cuz every single time you summon her, you pet her head.  
2) Why did it take so long for Valefor to accept you as her summoner?  
Sithy:   
1) Ya need to stop tormenting T.K. And don't think about coming after with YOUR magic attacks, I'M a whole LOT STRONGER THAN YOU.   
T.K.:  
1) You need any help for...uh...controlling Sithy? I'll help.  
God Bless!"  
  
Yuna: Well, she likes being petted, she told me so...and it took so long because - don't laugh - the fayth was on vacation.  
  
*Audience laughs*  
  
Yuna: I SAID DON'T LAUGH!  
  
Sithy: Aw, nutbunnies.  
  
T.K.: *grins wickedly* All right, come on out, lady t!  
  
*lady t walks out and sits next to Sithy, who EEPs*  
  
lady t: Hey, I forgot that ya had Tidus on the show too...so here's a few more questions.  
Tidus:  
1) Since you and Yuna like each other, are ya gonna get married?  
2) *giggles madly* WHAT IS WITH THAT EXTREMELY SHORT SHIRT OF YOURS? Dang! You sexy!  
3) Can I help kill Seymour with you? Please??? I'm a sorceress/summoner! Pretty please?  
4) Do you hate the Chocobo Trainer?  
Yuna:  
1) Don't worry, I don't want to take your man, but he IS sexy...trust me, there is NOTHING to drool over where I come from... :p  
2) When Seymour kissed you, how come you didn't slap him? I would've!  
Seymour:  
1) I don't like you. *waves Nirvana threateningly* How come you can't just die and go away forever?!  
2) Something I've always wondered about. If Anima was your mother, and she became your aeon, how come when she became the aeon, she looked so...*searching for word* horrible? I figured she'd look pretty, but be deadly, like Shiva.   
AND WHAT IS WITH THAT OVERDRIVE??? JEEZ, THE FIRST TIME I SAW THAT, THAT SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA ME!  
That's it for now!  
God Bless.  
  
Tidus: Erm...*whistles* Maybe...someday...I like the shirt...sure, you can help!   
  
*Seymour eeps*  
  
Tidus: Well, yeah, she's annoying.  
  
Yuna: You didn't see how I made fists? I was ready to haul off and slug him!  
  
Seymour: *erk* Because I don't want to! And because...uh...I dunno...but she does look pretty ugly as Anima. No offense, mom! And the overdrive...I think it's cool. Heheh.  
  
T.K.: Just be thankful Anima didn't appear and go medieval on your arse, Seymour.  
  
Seymour: Oh, I am. *looks around nervously*  
  
Sithy: Hey, we're out of time!  
  
T.K.: So we are. Join us next time on T.K. and Sithy's Question Hour!  
  
*Sithy RUNS with lady t on her heels, and everyone else files out. T.K. turns the lights off as she leaves.* 


End file.
